the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Eye of Kagura
'Description' The Eye of Kagura is a set of abilities that allow the user to track their foes over grand distances, and see through lies. The Eye also allow the user to differentiate chakra shape, color and levels. Meaning even the stealthiest cannot evade it's vision. There is no sign of this being activated. Therefore it is impossible to tell whether one has it active. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Note 2 Note Harder: Supercharge costs are '''not' added since they depend on a character's CC, but upkeep costs are, after the description of each feat. '' Note 3 Note Harderer: Notes about special cases or factors, if not in the feat's description, will. Always. Be. After. The. Description. '' 'Basic Jutsu' '''Eye of Kagura: Sight -' The most basic skill, grants the user vision of chakra signatures that are nearby. General sensing is rather vague, but if the user has interacted with a person before or focus on a specific individual, their sensing ability becomes greatly enhanced extending their range/detail so long as they focus on that target, but at the cost of limiting what they can sense around them. Cannot determine chakra levels of people or identify them based on their chakra network. CP/round Sensory Sphere - The user is able to sense incoming jutsu within a 20ft radius (40ft diameter) around them in a 360 degree sphere shape. not stack with base cost of Sight NOTE: 20 CP jutsu require that the user has at least a CC of 9! Chakra Tagging - If the user has managed to hit their opponent with sight active, he/she can leave a chakra imprint that allows him/her to track the opponent as long as the ability is active. When this upgraded sight is used, the user can "zoom in" in the target and see (not hear or smell) what is going within a (3-5) foot radius of the target. This sensory ability costs 10 CP to leave a mark and must be used with sight active (costs stack). The "tracking" can be turned on and off during a mission and costs 5 CP/round when active to visualize the target, which cannot be used at the same time as sight. Only one target can be tagged in such a manner at a time, and targets cannot be switched between. Fluctuating Chakra - 'The user is now able to mask their chakra, rendering it undetectable by chakra sensors. The ability lasts until the user is hit by ''anything, at which point it must be re-initiated. CP per use '''Intermediate Jutsu Eye of Kagura: Pulsate- The user watches a targets chakra, which flares just before they move allowing the user to predict attacks (20/turn +8 to dodge) Eye of Kagura: Genjutsu Break -''' The user Is able to tell if they are under the influence of a genjutsu allowing them to weaken it or even break free from it (to be determined) *There are two options, but only one can be taken as a feat. Upon taking this feat you may choose one, but cannot change between the two at a later time without paying for a feat change. *Option 1: Reduced duration of genjutsu debuffs. The user can spend equal CP to the opponent's genjutsu debuff to remove 1 round of the debuff. This also follows supercharge mechanics for removing debuffs, i.e. every 20 CP more put into this feat removes an additional round. *Example: 40 CP to remove a round of a 40 CP debuff, thus shortening it from 2 rounds to 1. Or 40 CP to remove a round of a 60 CP debuff, thus shortening it from 3 to 2. Supercharges work similarly to the debuffs. 60 CP resistance = removes 2 rounds of a 40 CP genjutsu. *Option 2: Reduced severity. The user can spend CP equal to the opponent's genjutsu debuff to reduce the severity of the debuffs by one level. *Example: The seishin host has been hit with a 40 CP -12 debuff to strength. The seishin host can spend 40 CP to reduce that to a -8 debuff to strength. '''Taxing Jutsu Example Taxing Jutsu - Description. 'Known Users' User 1 User 2 Category:Rank Upgrade